yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
YoYoFactory G5
The G5 by YoYoFactory is the fifth yo-yo in the "Project Red Alert" series. It was the first modern H-shaped metal yo-yo in history to be produced and sold. With its unusual shape and free spinning hubstacks, this delivers an all around new yo-yo experience. The H shape allows the weight to be distributed mostly in the rims for easier maneuverability, also making the yo-yo longer spinning and more comfortable to hold. The hubstacks are used to manipulate the plane/axis of the yo-yo for Matador-style tricks, and could even allow the user to ripcord it into a spin, instead of throwing it down. All of the G5 variations up to 2010 came standard with YoYoFactory's best "Dorothy" bearing and a low-friction coating. The G5 originally came with .555 Dif Pads. Many players chose to replace the recessed pads with flowable silicone, and starting in March 2007, G5's were made with silicone as the standard response system. In 2010, a new version of the G5 design was released, which uses Large Slim response pads. When this yo-yo arrived on the scene, it had started an era where the competitions would be dominated by full-metal yo-yos. Variants *'Prototype': Raw aluminum *'First Release': Silver, released Christmas Day 2006, serial numbered 136-400. .040 deep recess so the .555 Dif pads are recessed and not flush, this recess is also deep enough to hold flowable silicone *'Stealth': Black, released January 2007, numbered 1-135, .030 deep recess so the .555 Dif Pads are flush mounted. *'Sabotage': Orange Espionage-style finish, released February 2007, numbered 600-, this edition experienced manufacturing inconsistencies and was not released to stores, the few that were stable were sold directly through YoYoFactory. *'Stealth, second run': Black, released March 2007, recessed silicone response. *'Red Star': Red, released March 2007, limited edition of 49 red and 50 blue yoyos and exclusively available through Infinite Illusions. *'Gold Edition': Gold, released March 2007, limited to around 80 yo-yos and exclusively to be sold by stores in person, not through mail order. *'Contest Team G5': Blue and silver, released April 2007, limited edition of 50 units and sold only at Yoyonation. *'Elite': Polished silver numbered collector's edition with black hubstacks, of which only 75 were made. *'2009 Edition': Much more curved shape but still having a prominent H-profile. *'Stripped': 2009 edition with beadblasted surface and clear anodized. Sold for $70 instead of the $109 for the regular 2009. *'2010 Edition': Aqua, red, violet, silver, and black blast finishes. Comes with Clear/Painted Z-Stacks. CBC Large Slim pad response *'ICONS Collection': 2014 re-release in black and white, with cyan Z-Stacks. Also comes with standard hubstacks. Photos Image:G5_1.jpg|Prototype Image:G5_2.jpg|Ditto Image:G5_profile.jpg|Profile Image:G5_5.jpg|G5 Silver edition Image:G5black_1.jpg|G5 Stealth black edition image:G5_sabotage.jpg|G5 Sabotage Edition, never released to the public, this particular example's hubstacks have been "pimped" with Duncan friction sticker centers, making for better grip on the hubstacks and added cool factor. Image:G5 side.jpg|Side Image:G5 gap.jpg|Profile Image:G5 response.jpg|Internals 1_d48720ea79451e02012e6eef8c0d25ee.jpg|Contest Team G5 9Small.jpg|Contest Team G5 Profile yoyofactory-g5-elite-yo-yo-limited-edition-new_1_1bc773fe35572d86145b133ee9d89d71.jpg|G5 Elite yoyofactory-g5-elite-yo-yo-limited-edition-new_1_1bc773fe35572d86145b133ee9d89d71 (1).jpg|G5 Elite Side 41G1u3hkdxL._SX425_.jpg|ICONS Collection black 41v6S+7gOxL.jpg|ICONS Collection black side 41a3PlI4wpL._SY355_.jpg|ICONS Collection silver g5_2010-12.jpg|G5 2010 edition silver g5-11.jpg|G5 2010 edition black g5-12.jpg|G5 2010 edition violet G5-500x500.jpg|G5 2010 edition red g5_2010-11.jpg|G5 2010 edition aqua Trivia *The first yo-yo to come with an H-shaped profile was actually the Duncan World Class, with the Henrys Lizard coming second. External Link *Project Red Alert site that includes G5 concept page *A MySpace Video Showing the G5 in action *YoYoFactory G5 ICONS Collection version at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *YoYoFactory G5 Stealth at the Museum of Yo-Yo History Category:Yo-yo Category:YoYoFactory yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2000s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos